Royal Army Medical Corps Reunion
by nardy
Summary: John doit absolument aller à une réunion de son ancien corps militaire et Gabriel va apprendre des trucs sur lui...


Disclaimer: Personnages pas à moi , on s'en doute un peu, par contre histoire fluffynette, si.

Rating: PG

Pairing : Lestrade/John

AN : Je ne sais absolument rien des us et coutumes du RAMC, sauf qu'il existe réellement et que c'est le corps d'armée dans lequel John aurait servi s'il avait existé en tant que médecin militaire. Son grade minimum devrait être Capitaine, comme tous les médecins. Officier directement en intégrant l'armée. Je ne sais pas grand chose non plus concernant le fait que les officiers blessés et donc réformé soient invités à des cérémonies ou autorisés à porter leur uniforme de gala. Soit dit en passant allez voir sur internet " RAMC Mess Dress" vous devriez trouver celui dont je parle, qui devrait aussi être celui de John.

Concernant les médecins dans l'armée, ils sont protégés par la convention de Genève et ne doivent pas se battre, sauf pour défendre leur vie, donc ils doivent un minimum participer à des manœuvres afin de connaitre le fonctionnement des armes comme tout militaire.

Et enfin, toute chose dite, ou faite par les persos dans une fic, l'est sous le droit de la licence artistique de l'auteur. Merci de bien vouloir aussi le comprendre, une fic étant déjà par principe AU et donc "non-canon"

C'est tout, j'arrête là mes notes...

* * *

**_Royal Army Medical Corps Réunion_**.

Le lettre était arrivée par le courrier et Sherlock l'avait longuement examinée, elle était adressée au Capt John H Watson et même si ça le démangeait , il ne l'aurait ouverte pour rien au monde, par contre le grade de John l'avait surpris, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui que comme John, d'une part ou comme Docteur Watson d'autre part.

Évidement l'enveloppe était en vélin épais et l'adresse avait été écrite à la main par un homme jeune et avec un stylo tout à fait banal. Bic, pointe moyenne, si il ne se trompait pas. Et les armoiries sur le côté gauche de l'enveloppe ne laissaient pas grand chose à l'imagination, il s'agissait sans le moindre doute d'une invitation pour une cérémonie quelconque, organisée par le Royal Army Medical Corps et John était convié.

Sherlock déposa soigneusement la lettre sur la table à côté du fauteuil de son ami et s'en désintéressa complètement. Par contre, il observa attentivement John lorsque celui ci en prit connaissance. Il avait frotté doucement son épaule et avait tourné la tête, le regard dans le vague, il était resté silencieux.

"Tu vas y aller avec Gabriel? Demanda Sherlock brusquement, tirant son ami de sa léthargie.  
"Hein? Oui, oui bien entendu... Enfin s'il est d'accord, bien évidement. Répondit John sans la moindre hésitation. Puis fronça les sourcils en réalisant que la demande de Sherlock n'avait été précédée d'aucune conversation. Comment tu sais ça toi?  
"Ta lettre. Une invitation bien évidement. Evénement social de quelque sorte, lié à ton corps militaire puisque venant du RAMC. Soirée donc. Et ce genre d'invitation est pour deux personnes en général, l'officier, ainsi que son conjoint.

_Probablement. L'étiquette voulait qu'en général ces messieurs viennent accompagné de leur épouse, ou compagne. Sherlock doutait cependant que le "+1" ait jamais concerné un élément masculin, comme dans le cas de John et de Lestrade, et il se demanda sincèrement si son ami cèderait aux conventions ou si il allait refuser l'invitation._

"D'autre part, tu détestes ce genre de réunions mondaines, d'où mon doute quand à ton envie d'y aller. En fait. Termina Sherlock lentement.

John ferma les yeux et reposa la double carte embossée sur la table, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis sur le visage, lentement.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Dit il à mi-voix. Je ne veux pas y aller. Mais je vais y aller. C'est une cérémonie du souvenir, pour nos soldats, ceux qui sont là bas pour aider et soigner les autres.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, le visage de son ami était un livre ouvert et il y lisait le conflit qui le déchirait.

"Et tu hésites entre y aller parce que tu veux les honorer et te défiler parce que tu détestes ce genre de truc.  
"Exact.  
"Mais il y autre chose n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas que ça... Tu es triste et nerveux...  
"Lizzy Cowel. Le major Lizzie Cowel. Infirmière. Elle faisait partie de mon équipe. D'une de mes équipes. Dit John à mi-voix. Elle a été tuée il y a six mois. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment.  
"Et tu veux y aller parce que tu n'as pas pu aller à son enterrement.  
"J'en ai tellement vu Sherlock. Tellement vu mourir, que pour une fois, rencontrer ceux qui sont encore vivants, c'est peut être pas si mal.

L'autoproclamé sociopathe parvenait à comprendre ces émotions là, malgré tout et il hocha la tête.

"Tu dois y aller alors. Et en parler avec Gabriel...  
"Pour qu'il m'accompagne?

Holmes hocha la tête de nouveau.

"Je n'ai pas honte.  
"Je sais.  
"Pas peur des ragots non plus.  
"Je sais aussi.

* * *

John renvoya la réponse quelques jours plus tard, il avait accepté et avait juste indiqué la fonction et le nom de Gabriel, sans préciser ni son prénom, ni son genre. Puis il se dit qu'il était peut être temps qu'il demande à son ami si il était d'accord.

Gabriel acceptait en général avec un fatalisme amusé toute suggestion ou proposition émise par sa moitié et John ne doutait pas que la réponse soit comme toujours la même. Même si la demande et les circonstances étaient un peu particulières.

John aborda enfin la question, brièvement, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le canapé chez Gabriel et regardaient distraitement un feuilleton policier.

"Au fait, tu es libre vendredi prochain? Demanda John sans détourner son regard de la télé.  
"Soir?  
"Soir.  
"Rien de prévu pour le moment, mis à part te voir, si tu es libre aussi. Pourquoi? Répondit Lestrade tout aussi distraitement.

Le silence de John le fit froncer les sourcils, il tourna son regard vers le médecin appuyé contre lui. Il avait un air hésitant qui ne lui appartenait pas en temps normal.  
Il affichait plutôt une confiance inébranlable en général.

"Hey...John? Qu'y a t-til?  
"Rien... Rien de grave du moins, juste... John bafouilla légèrement.  
"John?  
"Voilà, je suis invité à une réception vendredi et je ne peux pas me défiler, je dois y aller impérativement.  
"Et?  
"Et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Gabriel leva un sourcil, amusé.

"Moi? Comme ton épouse?  
"Crétin. Gronda John en fermant les yeux. Laisses tomber, c'était une idée idiote de toutes façons.  
"Hey... Gabriel se pencha légèrement et embrassa John doucement puis le serra contre lui un peu plus fort. Hey, je suis vraiment touché que tu veuilles que je vienne avec toi. Comme ton ami, ton partenaire ou ton épouse si tu veux. Peu importe, mais c'est avec plaisir que je viendrais. Dit il à mi-voix.

John se détendit légèrement, il n'avait pas vraiment douté, mais... bon... Les circonstances étaient un peu inhabituelles.

"T'as pas peur pour ta réputation?Demanda John après un silence.  
"A force de fréquenter ton Sherlock, je te ferais remarquer que ma réputation est ruinée, donc, non, aller avec toi ne me fait pas peur.  
"DI lestrade?  
"Ouaip. C'est moi.  
"Je t'aime.  
"Moi aussi.

* * *

**_Le jeudi soir. Appel téléphonique._**

"Salut. Dit John avec un sourire.  
"Salut.  
"Au fait pour demain soir...  
"Mmm?  
"T'as pas un smoking, ou un truc genre tenue du Met pour les grandes occases?

Gabriel grogna dans le récepteur.

"J'me doutais d'un truc dans ce genre. J'ai ça, ouais...  
"Moi aussi je m'y colle, t'inquiètes pas.  
"Mmmph  
"On se rejoint là bas, dès que tu as terminé?  
"Envoie moi l'adresse, on se voit demain soir.  
"Ok. Merci...  
"Bonne nuit, love.  
"Bonne nuit, love.

* * *

**_Vendredi après midi_**

John fit une brève halte dans le salon avant de quitter Baker street, il était en train d'enfiler le manteau que Sherlock lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il ressemblait un peu à son Belstaff... Un peu. C'est à dire que le manteau était bien coupé, en laine et cashmeere, noir et mettant tout à fait John en valeur.

Mais ce qui attira le regard du détective réellement, fut l'éclair rouge sous le col du manteau et il fallut que John se tourne vers lui pour qu'il apprécie dans sa totalité le Capitaine John H Watson. En grand uniforme du Royal Army Médical Corps.

Et en reste bouche bée.

John remarqua son regard fixe et se méprit:

"Quoi? J'ai un truc qui cloche? John baissa les yeux sur lui même du mieux qu'il put essayant de voir si sa veste était mal boutonnée ou tachée, à moins que ce ne fut son pantalon?  
"Heu... Non... Rien, ta tenue est parfaite. Ton taxi arrive, vas-y, tu vas être en retard. Le congédia Sherlock avec une petite grimace.  
"Bon ben à demain, hein, pas d'expérience catastrophique, je ne serais pas joignable de toutes façons et Gabriel non plus. Alors tiens toi sage et si tu t'embêtes, va voir Mrs Hudson. Ou Sally. Le sermonna John en franchissant la porte du salon à reculons. Je reste chez Gabe ce soir. Je t'enverrais un texto quand on rentre.

"John... Je n'ai pas dix ans... Vas t'en.

Le médecin tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier d'un pas rapide, il parvint à récupérer le taxi avant que celui ci ne soit annexé par un passant quelconque.

* * *

**_16 Heures 30_**

Il arriva au ministère et descendit du taxi lentement. Il se savait seul pour le moment, Gabriel ne viendrait que dans deux ou trois heures, pour la réception. Lui n'était pas là pour la même chose. Il fut conduit dans un dédale de couloirs vers une chapelle ardente installée dans un bureau plutôt vaste.

La cérémonie du souvenir fut émouvante, John s'était glissé dans le coins le plus éloigné et le plus tranquille de la salle, il n'avait pas eu envie de saluer les autres militaires.

Il voulait se souvenir, il était venu pour ça, et il ferma les yeux, pensant à Lizzie et à son regard vert pale, il ne se savait pas pourquoi , mais brusquement ça lui était revenu, elle avait les yeux verts. Des cheveux bruns, coupés courts. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, et avait un sacré mauvais caractère, mais elle aimait bien se trouver au Bloc 3, John était le seul toubib avec qui elle aimait travailler. Peut être son côté maman ours, qui lui avait fait prendre le jeune médecin sous son aile.

Pourtant, John s'en souvenait maintenant, elle n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans de plus que lui et de l' énergie à revendre. Pendant les entrainements, elle était aussi focalisée sur son travail de soldat que lorsqu'elle était en poste de secours et devait soigner les petits bobos des hommes du camp. Quand à son efficacité en tant qu'infirmière quand elle était avec John et le Bloc Volant 3, il n'y avait jamais rien eu à redire.

Dans la vie de tous les jours, elle veillait sur John, dans les déploiements, elle était à ses ordres et s'en remettait à lui aveuglement.

Quand John avait été blessé, c'est elle qui avait comprimé la plaie et pris le relais. Elle avait envoyé chercher Peters, l'autre médecin du Bloc 3 et avait attendu avec lui. Elle l'avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri, lui interdisant de mourir sous sa garde.

Son visage fut le dernier que John vit sur le champ de bataille.

Et le premier lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'hôpital militaire. Lizzie était venue le voir pendant l'une de ses périodes de repos. Elle le rassura quand à son épaule, mais ils comprirent tous deux que John serait rapatrié sanitaire et qu'ils ne se verraient probablement plus au Bloc 3.

Quand il entendit son nom dans une litanie d'autres noms, il se redressa et leva la tête, se mettant au garde à vous inconsciemment.

Major Lizzie Cowell.  
Capitaine Eric Birns.  
Lieutenant Jo Macarty.

Ce furent les seuls noms qu'il reconnut. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de visage sur ces noms là, et en tira une joie sombre. Il ne les connaissait probablement même pas. Il fut soulagé, pas d'autres amis tombés au front.

Une revanche de la vie.

John s'éclipsa discrètement à la fin de la cérémonie et essaya de retrouver son chemin pour aller récupérer Gabriel à l'extérieur et digérer tranquillement la peine qu'il avait éprouvé en pensant à Lizzie.

Une fois dehors il vérifia son portable, pas de texto de Gabriel, il était encore un peu tôt de toutes façons et la réception ne commencerait pas avant une bonne heure. John s'éloigna dans le quartier, afin de trouver un endroit tranquille pour patienter.  
Un bar ou un snack, un truc quelconque.

Il trouva enfin un petit pub, tranquille au plus haut point puisque John était seul dans la salle. Le barman lui servit une bière, et retourna à ses verres sans un mot. Un petit poste de radio diffusait de la musique, rien de moderne, du classique. Un truc que John ne connaissait pas mais qui convenait parfaitement à son humeur actuelle.

Il resta dans le bar, à penser au passé. A l'Afghanistan. A ces années passées dans le désert. A ces moments intenses qu'il avait vécu sous le feu des armes ennemies.

A ces jeunes et moins jeunes qu'il avait contribué à sauver. Il avait toujours revendiqué le fait de faire partie d'une équipe. Il avait toujours clamé haut et fort que le Bloc 3 était le meilleur. Au complet. Médecins, panseuses, brancardiers et infirmières compris.

A ces jeunes et moins jeunes qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver. A ces civils qu'il avait croisé, ces enfants, ces femmes. A ces gens qu'il avait vu mourir.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et fit pivoter lentement sa tête sur son cou, il entendit une vertèbre craquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur un petit verre d'alcool posé sur le comptoir, à côté de la bière qu'il n'avait pas touché.  
Il chercha le barman du regard et le remercia d'un bref signe de tête. L'homme fit de même et continua son rangement.

Le portable de John vibra en silence, indiquant un message. Il vérifia. Gabriel lui annonçait qu'il arrivait.

John bu son alcool cul sec et laissa la bière, il descendit du tabouret et renfila son manteau. Il cherchait son portefeuille pour payer quand il entendit enfin la voix du barman.

"C'est pour la maison Capitaine. Dit il en croisant le regard du médecin.  
"Merci? Répondit John, un peu surpris.  
"De rien. Vous êtes bien Toubib?  
"Oui.  
"Bon?  
"Oui.  
"Alors continuez.

John ne le détrompa pas, boutonna son manteau et tendit la main, l'homme la serra et hocha la tête.

"Bonne continuation Doc.  
"Merci.

Il sortit du bar et retourna vers le ministère. Il y avait du mouvement, des taxis qui stoppaient, des voitures privées qui arrivaient. Des invités pour la réception. Des femmes en robes longues et manteaux élégants. Leurs maris étaient venus les chercher et les couples disparaissaient à l'intérieur du ministère, le froid les chassant de la rue.

John reconnu une silhouette qui descendait d'un taxi. Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux et son regard fit le tour des hommes présents dans la cour, cherchant son cavalier sans nul doute.

Le détective était emmitouflé dans le manteau que Sherlock lui avait offert pour le Noël précédent, pour faire le pendant à celui de John. Les goûts de Holmes étaient dispendieux, mais parfaits. Et du coup, Gabriel était très élégant.

"Si vous êtes seul, je peux vous faire entrer si vous voulez? Demanda John avec un sourire en se plaçant devant Lestrade.  
"Si c'est là ta meilleure accroche, je suis ravi que ce soit moi qui t'ai dragué. Répondit Gabriel avec une petite grimace.  
"Toi? Dit plutôt merci à Sherlock, sans lui on y serait encore... Rétorqua John en riant doucement.  
"John... On pourrait oublier ton colocataire? Ce soir au moins.  
"D'accord... Si tu insistes, on y va alors?

Gabriel examina d'un oeil critique les couples qui continuaient d'entrer.

"On peut pas y couper?  
"Nan. On a déjà noté mon arrivée. Alors on y va, pas la peine de râler.

John entraîna Gabriel à la suite des autres couples, les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant par instants. Ils firent halte à l'entrée de la salle pour déposer leurs manteaux.

"On est vraiment obligé d'y aller? Gronda Gabriel en détaillant John de la tête aux pieds.

Le ton de sa voix impliquait un retour immédiat chez lui afin d'extraire John de son uniforme justement.

"Et depuis quand tu as un smoking de ce genre, toi? Grogna un John qui avait viré à l'écarlate.  
"Depuis que toi et moi on connaît les frères Holmes. Répondit Lestrade en s'assurant que sa veste n'était pas froissée.  
"Mycroft?  
"Ordre de Sherlock probablement. Mais Mycroft, je le confirme.  
"Ton uniforme du Met?  
"Carrément moche et importable selon les deux critiques de mode que nous connaissons.  
"Alors si les Holmes t'ont offert ce truc indécent, tu n'essaie pas de me persuader de rentrer chez toi et tu avances afin que je profite de la vue. Ordonna John en poussant légèrement son ami vers la salle de bal.

Du coin de l'œil Gabriel continua à dévorer John du regard, l'uniforme de sortie du RAMC était particulièrement spectaculaire, veste courte noire avec des parements rouge vif le long du col et des poignets, des boutons dorés, l'insigne du régiment épinglé au milieu de chaque parement de poitrine. La veste était portée sur un gilet rouge lui aussi, la chemise blanche et le nœud papillon noir venaient compléter la tenue. Le pantalon noir avec une fine baguette rouge aussi qui soulignait la jambe.

Le discret Docteur John Watson était terriblement sexy, et plus du tout transparent quand il était le Capitaine Watson et Gabriel avait du mal à détourner son regard, il le fit pourtant pour saisir deux coupes de champagne, proposées par un serveur.

Il en tendit une à John et trinqua avec lui.

"Capitaine Watson! J'y crois pas!

L'exclamation fit se retourner les deux hommes, et John grimaça en reconnaissant son vis à vis.

"Sergent Johnson. Évidement...

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se trouvait devant eux, grand, blond, les yeux brun, un visage anguleux, en uniforme lui aussi, et un sourire sur le visage, visiblement content de voir John.

"Capitaine, qu'est ce que vous faites là? Vous détestez ce genre de truc.

John ne répondit pas mais serra la main du sergent et présenta Gabriel brièvement.

"Sergent Johnson, Détective Inspecteur Lestrade.  
"Enchanté Monsieur.  
"Sergent...

_"Capitaine!  
"C'est lui, j'avais raison!  
"Tu vois bien!_

En quelques secondes, John fut entouré par cinq ou six personnes, les uniformes étaient majoritaires, il y avait surtout des femmes et Gabriel remarqua le regard franchement amusé de son ami.

Le groupe entraîna John et Gabriel se résolut à aller au bar afin d'échanger sa coupe vide contre un verre plein et grignoter quelques petits four au passage. On lui ficha une paix royale, jusqu'à ce que le sergent ne le repère de nouveau et ne vienne lui tenir compagnie.

"Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur. Il va revenir, c'est juste que tout le monde est content de le voir. Lui dit le jeune sous officier en se plaçant à ses côtés.  
"Je ne m'inquiète pas. Et je comprends. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu timide. Répondit Gabe.

La grimace de Johnson le fit rire doucement.

"Le fait qu'il soit là ne vous dérange pas, parce que visiblement vous l'aimez bien. Dit l'Inspecteur lentement, par contre il y a quelque chose Sergent. La présence de John vous dérange quand même.  
"Il doit payer et ça, ça le dérange toujours un peu n'est ce pas Eric?

Gabriel se retourna vers une jeune femme, un Lieutenant, cheveux tirés en un strict chignon, grande tenue elle aussi. Elle riait et s'accrocha au bras de Johnson.

"Vous prenez des paris sur John? Demanda Gabe incrédule.  
"Il parie toujours sur le Capitaine, Monsieur. Lieutenant Smith, Monsieur. Se présenta-t-elle en reprenant contenance.  
"Inspecteur Lestrade. Je suis un ami de John.

John malgré la cour qui l'entourait ne quittait pas Gabriel du regard, le smoking était indécent, il l'avait dit et il le ferait payer à Sherlock, avoir, parmi tous les choix possibles, opté pour un truc avec une veste de spencer, c'était de la torture. Et c'est ce qui avait dû motiver le choix des Holmes.

Quoique ça mettait aussi en valeur la carrure de Gabriel et depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la ligne... Ses fesses, John devait en convenir.  
Gilet ivoire et nœud papillon assorti.  
Torride.

Le DI était torride.

John revenait, accompagné de quelques amis vers le bar. Il n'était guère qu'à une dizaine de pas de Gabe quand il fut une fois de plus interpellé. Il lui lança un regard désolé et s'éloigna de nouveau.

"Vous avez perdu gros? Demanda Gabriel à Eric.  
"Un bon paquet, j'ai trop fait confiance au Capitaine , et vlan... J'me suis fait repasser. C'est le jeu. Dit le jeune homme en riant.  
"C'était quoi?  
"Sa présence ce soir. Quand on a su qu'il était invité, les paris ont tourné, j'étais certain qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il ne vient jamais.  
"Ouais , mais ce soir c'était spécial Johnson. Insista Smith en se tournant vers son collègue. Pour le Major Cowell. C'était certain qu'il viendrait. Je te l'avais dit.  
"Hmphhh

Gabriel dissimula un petit sourire devant la mine déconfite du sergent.

"Le lieutenant a raison vous savez, cette réunion concernait aussi un ancien membre de son équipe, il voulait venir, malgré ses réticences. Expliqua Lestrade lentement.  
"Je sais... Mais je déteste perdre, grogna Eric.  
"Vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de prendre des paris sur moi Johnson. Lança John en prenant le verre de Gabriel et en buvant une gorgée.

Sa présence soudaine fit sursauter le pauvre jeune homme, il jongla avec son verre et le fit tomber à ses pieds, le contenu éclaboussa ses souliers impeccablement cirés et Mary Smith éclata de rire, imitée par Gabriel.

"Bien fait pour toi. Le capitaine a raison. Tu dois arrêter de parier sur lui.  
"J'peux pas... C'est une vrai drogue, dès qu'il est là... Je dois trouver un pari. Marmonna Eric en contemplant ses chaussures.  
"Vous vous en remettrez Johnson. Affirma John en lui tapotant le bras gentiment. Un sourire on ne peut plus ironique aux lèvres. "C'est promis. Gabriel, tu tiens compagnie au sergent? Je vais te rechercher un verre si tu veux. Mary, vous venez?  
"Whisky, sec. Lança Lestrade à John qui s'éloignait, le lieutenant à son bras.  
"Je sais.

Eric Johnson stoppa un serveur et récupéra une coupe de champagne.

"Vous êtes inspecteur de quoi au juste? Demanda-t-il à Lestrade brusquement.  
"Scotland Yard.  
"C'est peut être pas très malin de continuer à parler de paris clandestin devant vous alors?  
"Je suis pas en service. Et chuis pas dans l'armée. Répondit Gabriel sans se retourner vers son compagnon. Et pour vos paris concernant John, je veux tout savoir...  
"Pas question Johnson. Un seul mot et je serais obligé de vous tuer. L'interrompit John qui revenait du bar. Seul. Mary lui ayant faussé compagnie.

"Désolé Inspecteur. On m'attend ailleurs... Grogna Eric en s'éloignant.

Gabriel se rapprocha de John, son bras frôla le sien doucement. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant et partagèrent un sourire complice.

"Ca va?  
"Ca va. Je ne pensais pas retrouver autant de monde. Une bonne partie de mon ancien bloc volant.  
"Bloc volant?  
"Une unité de secours en première ligne, ou presque. Expliqua John lentement, on intervenait sur le terrain, on parait au plus pressé, puis on renvoyait les victimes à l'arrière, sur un poste fixe avant de les expédier à l'hosto. Mon unité c'était le bloc 3.  
"Le Major Cowell?  
"Une des deux infirmiers, Johnson était le second, réanimateur aussi. Mary était panseuse, mais elle est devenue infirmière depuis. Nous avions un second médecin, il est parti d'Afghanistan.

Leur silence fut interrompu par une nouvelle exclamation

_"John! John Watson!_

La jeune femme blonde qui agrippa le bras de John devait le dépasser d'une bonne tête, elle portait un fourreau lamé qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Son rouge à lèvres laissa une trace au coin de la bouche de l'infortuné Docteur. Son regard de détresse n'échappa pas à son ami.

"Gillian... Parvint à dire John en souriant.

Sourire crispé pour qui connaissait le bon docteur.

La jeune femme lui glissa quelques mot à l'oreille et éclata de rire. Gabriel remarqua que les autres personnes qui accompagnaient John un peu plus tôt, les avaient rejoints et leur sourires étaient aussi peu sincères que celui de son ami.

"Madame? Dit Gabriel en se plantant devant elle et en tendant la main.  
"Gillian Williams. Se présenta-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher le bras de John. Une amie du Capitaine Watson.  
"Gabriel Lestrade. Son... Gabe lança un regard John et vit le minuscule signe de dénégation. Son collègue au sein de Scotland Yard.  
"Scotland Yard? John? Dit elle d'une voix faussement intéressée.  
"Je suis consultant. Médecin consultant. Répondit Watson en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Mais c'est génial ça! Tu dois voir un tas de cadavres alors?  
"Un peu trop oui.  
"Viens donc, je dois te présenter à mon mari. Je vous l'enlève. A plus tard. Lança Gillian à Gabriel en entraînant John.

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe qui entourait Gabriel. Eric Johnson avait fait sa réapparition d'ailleurs et ce fut lui qui exprima tout haut ce que les autres semblaient penser tout bas.

"La garce. Elle n'a pas changé.  
"Ouais. Et je suis certaine qu'elle va essayer de gagner le pari. Grogna Mary.  
"Avec son mari dans les parages? Lança une autre femme en uniforme elle aussi.  
"Tu parles. Rien que pour gagner, elle est prête à tout.  
"De toutes façons, elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Et elle lui en veut.  
"Amoureuse de qui? Demanda Gabriel en s'immisçant dans la conversation.  
"Du Capitaine. Répondit Eric distraitement. Le Docteur Casanova.

Lestrade manqua s'étrangler avec son whisky. Il chercha son ami du regard, et le vit acculé contre un mur, Gillian très près de lui, en train de parler à son oreille.

"Docteur Casanova? Il a eu tant de maîtresses que ça? Questionna l'inspecteur.  
"Pas tant que ça au final, mais c'est surtout qu'il leur brisait le cœur. Expliqua Johnson.  
"Façon de parler. Intervint Mary. Il ne leur a jamais rien promis.  
"Ouais. Mais bon, avec Gillian, il était près de perdre le pari.  
"Pas une seconde! S'exclama l'autre femme en se tournant vers Eric. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était les règles du jeu. Une nuit et une seule. Le Capitaine n'a jamais rien promis. Et encore...  
"Il ne leur cédait que pour leur faire plaisir. Termina Mary  
"Tu parles d'un pensum, toi. Être obligé de coucher avec de superbes filles qui lui faisaient une cour effrénée. Grogna Eric. Mais le pari était plutôt chaud...  
"Vous voulez dire que vous avez parié qu'aucune de ces filles n'arriverait à passer une seconde nuit avec John?  
"Ouais. Heu, non... En fait c'était elles qui pariaient qu'elle arriveraient à le faire craquer. Et lui n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Pas plus que de tomber amoureux d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas envie de se maquer avec une militaire.

Mary et l'autre femme haussèrent les sourcils. Le reste du groupe s'était dispersé et il ne restait plus qu'elles et Eric, avec Gabriel.

"Ce n'est pas contre vous mesdames. Mais vous le savez bien, non? Dit Eric en se tournant vers ses collègues.  
"La ferme Johnson!. Dirent-elles en chœur.  
"Vous voulez dire que vous avez aussi un pari concernant la vie... amoureuse de John? Demanda Gabriel incrédule.  
"Mmmm... Mouais.  
"Rien sur la taille de son s... Lança-t-il énervé, avant de s'interrompre en rougissant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

"Non... Ca c'est fait depuis longtemps. Répondit Mary. Il y a eu aussi le faire jouer au beach volley torse nu, se baigner nu dans la piscine du camp, voler la jeep du commandant...  
"On a vite arrêté les paris concernant son habileté au tir, c'est une bête. Intervint Eric.

Gabriel grogna et passa une main sur son visage.

"Finalement, il y a des choses que je préfère continuer à ignorer. Dit à mi-voix.  
"Je te l'avais dit. Lui glissa John en revenant près de lui.  
"Pas plus d'une nuit?  
"Non.  
"Jamais?  
"Jamais.  
"Pas amoureux non plus?  
"Nope.  
"Okay.  
"Au fait Johnson, vous savez que c'est le Colonel Williams qui a gagné le pari concernant ma venue? Dit John négligemment.  
"Le mari de Gillian? Marmonna le sergent avec une grimace.  
"Lui même.  
"Je la hais. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il a parié. Il voulait à toute force voir à quoi ressemblait celui qui avait osé dire non à sa femme. Même si c'était avant que ce ne soit sa femme.  
"Dommage pour vous.  
"J'vous le fais pas dire.

Gabriel posa sa main en bas du dos de John, au creux des reins. Et se pencha vers lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Les deux autres paris, quel est le montant de la cagnotte, Johnson? Demanda John avec un petit sourire.  
"Environs sept mille livres pour les deux. Pourquoi? Vous avez l'intention de céder à Gillian? Me dites pas ça Capitaine...

Mary et son amie s'excusèrent et s'éloignèrent vers le bar.

"Je crois que vous allez pouvoir préparer les billets sergent. Les deux paris viennent de tomber. Répondit Watson en se tournant légèrement vers Gabriel.  
"C'est qui? La veinarde qui vous a mis le grappin dessus? Le pressa le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.  
"C'est pas une veinarde. Dit Gabriel à voix basse. C'est un veinard.  
"Un veinard? Qui?  
"J'ai omis de préciser un truc quand je vous ai présenté l'inspecteur Lestrade, Sergent. Dit John en levant sa main gauche à laquelle brillait un anneau d'or. Nous sommes mariés civilement depuis un an et demi.  
"Et ensemble depuis trois ans. Ajouta Gabe en montrant son alliance à son tour. Je crois bien que ça implique plus d'une nuit torride.

"Capitaine... Je crois bien que je vous hais aussi... Répondit Johnson d'une voix blanche.  
"Homophobe?  
"Non... Mais si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance.

John se mit à rire et glissa sa main dans celle de Gabriel.

"Désolé Johnson, Mais merci de votre proposition. Je vous fais confiance pour le paiement. J'habite au 221B Baker Street. Et merci pour cette délicieuse soirée. Nous devons partir. A une prochaine fois.

"Capitaine... Inspecteur. Les salua le jeune homme en leur serrant la main.  
"Sergent, c'était un plaisir de parler avec vous. Lui répondit Gabriel avec un sourire amusé.

Le couple s'éloigna vers la sortie, quand John vit Gillian approcher, il eut une petite grimace, mais Gabriel serra sa main, et porta leurs doigts enlacés à ses lèvres. La jeune femme resta clouée sans bouger, le temps qu'ils passent et sortent enfin.

Ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux et leurs portables par la même occasion.

Les deux téléphones réceptionnèrent un message au même moment.

_"Je suis sage. Ne rentrez surtout pas.  
Mrs Hudson a fait de la tisane._

_SH_

* * *

Fin

Bisouxmouchous

San


End file.
